


Enemies to Lovers?

by writingbychelle



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Guzmán and you are basically sworn enemies…until one eventful afternoon in the locker rooms.





	Enemies to Lovers?

Guzmán Nunier Osuna. 

God how you hated him. 

He embodied everything you despised, he thought he was oh so great, like he was the king of the school with his little clique following him around wherever he went, Lucrecia clinging to him like he was the air she needed to breathe while he was clearly done with her, having thrown her away like so many little girl toys before her. And still, seemingly every girl around you was head over heel in love with the swimmer. Luckily you were friends with Marina, even though that meant you had to see him outside of school as well, his sister was usually a great distraction from the asshat that was her brother. You had to give Guzmán one thing, he cared about his sister more than he cared about himself, which said a lot, seeing as he was basically the most self-obsessed person you had ever met in your entire life. And you had met many since your parents were highly influential people in the government of San Esteban so that really said something about him. Marina had tried to convince you countless of times to give him a chance, “he’s nicer than you think he is, (Y/N)” she had said but your mind was set. 

Guzmán was like an eyelash stuck inside your eye or a rock in your shoes, annoying, unnecessary as hell and a pain in the ass.

“Okay, that’s it. Class dismissed,” your teacher finally released you from the torture that was called biology class, “(Y/N)? Could you stay back for a few minutes?”

Looking up from shoving your things into your bag you quickly nodded, taking your time to wait for everyone to exit the classroom.

“Ohhh, princess, what trouble have you gotten yourself into again?” Guzmán nagged, Lu and Carla giggling behind him, not even trying to hide their amusement.

“Fuck off, Guzmán. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

You rolled your eyes at them, especially at the nickname Guzmán had decided to give you, while they were finally leaving through the door, allowing you to approach your teacher, expecting him to scold you for doing something wrong. Fortunately, he did the complete opposite, praising you for the last assignment you handed in and he even told you about the opportunity to send your essay to a national contest. Happily, you agreed, saying your goodbyes to your teacher before finally leaving the room, ready to head home and enjoy your weekend.

“Want me to walk you to detention?” Guzmán snickered as he threw his arm around your shoulders, pressing his firm body against your side.

“Oh, piss off, jerk,” you groaned, shoving his arm off your shoulder in hopes he’d finally leave you alone. 

No such luck, Guzmán just continued to follow you through the mostly empty hallways. You knew that most people actually stayed behind, yes, even on Friday afternoons, since a majority of students had after school actives on Friday’s. Lucky you, you didn’t, allowing you to head straight home after your biology class was over.

“Oh, come on, princess, don’t ignore me.”

With a sudden jerk, you found yourself facing the annoying boy, rolling your eyes at him before you attempted to free yourself from his grip.

“Let me go, Guzmán. I’m tired and I wanna go home and you’re being extra insufferable today,” you snapped, causing a grin to tug at his lips in reaction to your outburst.

“What if I don’t want to let you go, mhm? What are you gonna do then, princess?”

“You’re playing with fire, Guzmán,” you threatened, taking a step forward so your faces were only centimetres apart.

“Well, maybe I like the heat…princess,” he mumbled, his breath fanning over your face before he suddenly turned and dragged you down the hallway.  
“What the fuck? Where are you taking me, Guzmán?”

Without an answer he shoved you into one of the changing rooms near the swimming pool, slamming the door close behind him only to smash his lips into yours, the hot tension between the both of you snapping like a twig as his hands rested on your cheeks, your fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist as he took step after step until you felt the cold and hard tiles of the changing room brushing against your back.

“God I hate you,” he growled, pinning your body against the cold tiles, his lips attacking your neck and leaving marks to be seen later on.

“You’re such a dick, Guzmán,” you tried to say with an even voice but ended up whimpering the words, causing a cocky grin to spread on his face, ”why don’t you ever shut up?”

“How about you make me, princess?”

With no hesitation your head snapped forward, your lips crashing together once again as you dug your fingers into his soft hair, tugging on the strands which caused a low groan to escape his mouth. In a flurry your fingers got rid of the tie around his neck, opening up the buttons of his shirt and slipping it off his broad shoulders together with his blazer. Guzmán reunited your lips in a hot frenzy after throwing his clothes aimlessly behind him, not caring where they went. Your tongues started battling for dominance, trying to finally settle the everlasting back and forth between the both of you, teeth clashing together as more clothes were being shed, joining his white button-down on the tiled floor of the changing room, creating a mess which you couldn’t care any less about, your mind too preoccupied with all the things Guzmán did to you.

“Just to be clear…this doesn’t change anything, I still hate you and think you’re an asshole,” you explained while you pulled up your skirt, reaching around your back to zip it up only to feel Guzmán’s warm hands grasp onto yours, fastening the zipper for you.

“No problem for me, princess,” he whispered, his hot breath brushing against your ear, his bare chest pressed to your back as goosebumps raised on your skin, causing his amused chuckle to echo off the tiled walls.

“I…I gotta go,” you breathed out, hurriedly fixing your hair and gathering your stuff only to rush out of the changing room, the cool air from the hallway hitting your slightly damp skin as you exited the hot room. 

You quickly made a beeline for the bathrooms to make sure no one would know about the sinfully dirty things that just went down in the changing room, hoping to not bump into anyone, especially not your friends or any of Guzmán’s minions. Resting your hands on top of one of the many sinks you leaned forward, your head hanging low as you tried to pull yourself together.

“What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, (Y/N)?”


End file.
